With the rapid popularization of intelligent mobile terminals and the development of the mobile Internet, higher requirements and technical challenges are imposed on a network of an operator, which mainly involve aspects such as bandwidth on demand, assurance of quality of service, and service experience improvement. In this case, it is required that the network of the operator needs to have a service differentiation capability. That is, the network of the operator may differentiate priorities according to subscribers and service demands, treat the subscribers and the service demands in a differentiated manner, and provide the subscribers with services that match subscription of the subscribers.
A quality of service (Quality of Service, QoS) technology is a main means to implement the service differentiation capability of the network currently, and in the field of mobile communication, a QoS model defined by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3rd Generation Partnership Project, 3GPP) organization is mainly adopted. However, a solution based on the model is limited to a certain extent in actual deployment, and cannot fully meet a requirement of an operator for deploying a QoS differentiated service.
For services within a same bearer, a radio access network node cannot differentiate priorities of the services. As a result, a service with a high priority cannot be forwarded preferentially, disordered packet loss occurs when an air interface is overloaded, and end-to-end differentiated processing of a service flow, namely, differentiated processing of a service flow from a service end to a user equipment end, cannot be implemented, so that differentiated experiences cannot be provided for different levels of subscribers and different types of services.